Fun with Bonnie
by Dilicious The DD
Summary: Marceline is bored and decided to take Princess Bubblegum on a 'girls night out'


**A/N: _Well, here we are. This is my first Adventure Time fic, and my first Bubbline fic. It's just something I was inspired to do after Bekuh's livestream from a few days ago. _****_I really hope you guys enjoy it._****_  
><em>**

_**I don't own Adventure Time**_

Bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED. Ugh, there's nothing to do here! I don't feel like practicing the bass, Finn and Jake are probably out adventuring or something and there's definitely nothing for me to do here. But I see it, out of the corner of my eye. The picture Bonnibelle and I took at the concert. The one where I gave her that shirt. That precious shirt; a sign of our friendship. I smirk. Looks like I have a way to alleviate my boredom after all.

It just turned night in Ooo, making it easy for me to travel freely. Most of the 'people' were inside their homes, so there isn't really many of them for me to mess with. Too bad, it would've been a fun distraction on my way to the Candy Kingdom. Still, gotta focus on the task at hand.

With my levitation abilities, it really doesn't take too long for me to get to where I want to be. I saw the window to her room. I floated up to it, looking inside. There she is, reading. About what, I don't care to know; probably something science-y. I float inside and smirked; she hadn't noticed me yet. Too into that stupid book of hers. Yeah, that tends to happen with her. Better for me, I guess. I float to her and position my head where her ear should be.

"Boo!" I yell, and watch her shriek in fright and fling the book upward. She falls off her chair and the book is going to land on her head, if I didn't catch the thing before it does. And I did. Dang, this was kinda heavy.

"Hey Bonnie!" I wave with a dopey smile on my face. Act like what I just did didn't happen. That always infuriates her.

"Marceline! I can't believe you did that! Though, it is like you to do such a thing, I wish you hadn't!" Bonnie is frustrated, as usual. I'm enjoying it, as always. I then realize I was still holding that book of hers.

"Bonnie, you should be thanking me. I saved you from getting a pretty nasty bump on the noggin." I wave the book around, "How many pages does this thing have anyway? It's pretty heavy, even for lil' ol me." Bonnie takes the book back, hefting it back onto her desk.

"If you must know, I was researching some things about humans for Finn. He wants to find out more about his past and what happened to them." I'm offended. I'd lived for a thousand years and he never thought to ask me what happened? The nerve of that kid! Ah, whatever, I'll get him for it later.

"Interesting. But not why I'm here. C'mon Bonnie, let's get outta here and do something fun!" I prod, hoping she wouldn't put up any resistance.

"I can't right now Marceline. I must continue my research."Not one to give up easily, I try again.

"C'mon, Bonnie! That stuff can wait. I'm bored and I came to you for some fun! You should feel honored that you, a princess, was chosen by me, a queen, to hang out with. It's a privilege not many get."

"Marceline, I'm not a child anymore. That won't work on me. I'm sorry that you're bored but you'll just have to take someone else." Bonnie was pretty sure on not going. Well, if she wasn't gonna go willingly…

I grab her, scoop her up bridal style and float out the window. "Marceline! Put me down this instant!" Bonnie, this wouldn't have happened if you had just agreed to come with.

"No can do, Princess! We're gonna have some fun, whether you want to or not!"

"You selfish, immature…fine! I'll go with you! Not like I have a choice." She mumbles that last part but we're so close, I could hear it anyway.

"Now you're getting it Bonnie! Now c'mon! Let's go mess with some candy folk!"

xXx

It's Mischief Night! This night was basically made for me and I'd completely forgotten about it. Scaring the pants off of the candy people never gets old. Bonnie, however, couldn't scare a skittish cat. It was adorable, really. How such a secretly badass chick like Bonnie not come up with some monster scares is beyond even me. Watching her be all flustered as the candy people just pretend to be afraid was hilarious. Her punch to my arm, which if I was a normal mortal, might have hurt, only makes me laugh more.

"It's not funny! They pretend because they love me and don't want to disappoint." Still laughing. "In fact, they're actually afraid of disappointing me. So I have scared them in a way. Hmph!"

"Oh Bonnie. You're great. I had almost forgotten why I liked hanging out with you." I go to scoop her up again and we take flight. Well, I take flight; she's just along for the ride.

The night air is brisk and feels lovely against my gray skin. For Bonnie, not so much. Her thin nightie didn't really give her much protection against the chill. While her shivering was really cute, I figure it would be nice to make her comfortable. I decide to lower us into a field.

"What are we doing, Marceline? Why stop here?" Oh Bonnie. I'm doing this for you. I take off my button down shirt and hand it to her.

"Here. You're cold. You need it more than I do." I bluntly remark and she blushes. It was adorable. Wasn't about to tell her that though.

"I…I don't need this! I'm not cold!" Another shiver. A skeptical look from me. She snatched the shirt from my hand and roughly put it on. "Hmph. Thank you for this, Marceline." I smirked and floated up to her, grabbing her cheeks.

"No prob, Bonnie! You're so adorable when you try to not like me." She smacks my hand away. I laugh. Bonnie looks upset at first, but then she's distracted by something. Something behind me. I look behind me, and there they were, the dynamic duo, Finn and Jake, adventurers extraordinaire! They somehow managed not to see us. Probably because whatever they were talking about, it was being discussed animatedly and they were ignorant of everything around them. They were walking towards us and I figure this was the perfect time to have a little more fun with Jake.

I float behind Jake as stealthily as I could, which as the Vampire Queen, was pretty damn stealthily. Bonnie didn't understand what I was doing at first, but after she realizes what I was going to do, she covers her mouth with her hands and giggles. While behind Jake, Finn notices me. I put my finger to my lips, so that he knows not to let Jake know. Jake doesn't notice, too into telling Finn about whatever. I lower myself and say "Hi Jake." He freaks out, jumps and quickly turns around, ready to fight whoever it was who scared him. Finn and Bonnie are cracking and I can't help but have a smug smile on my face. When Jake realizes it's me, he grumbles out a "Hey Marceline," to which I reply with a "Hey boys. How goes it?"

Finn decides to do the talking while Jake is still moping about what happened earlier. "Hey Marceline! Peebs! What's up?" I like Finn. He's sweet and he's always down to chill with me. He's like a little brother that idolizes his older siblings. And the older sibling in this case is me, so the hero worship is totally warranted.

"Hello Finn. How are you doing tonight?" Bonnie is always so reserved with Finn. And he has such a crush on her, it's cute. I remember when I helped him try to woo her. Man that was fun. Aww, he's blushing. Time to poke fun!

"Finn, what's wrong? You're all red. You ok?" I float up to him and poke him in the cheek with the smuggest grin on my face. He blushes harder. "No, I just…"

"Mar Mar, leave him alone. Finn, about your request, I wasn't able to finish due to _someone_," she looks not so subtly at me. I only wave with a goofy smile. "abducting me while I was conducting my research. I apologize." Finn was happy at the change of subject.

"It's ok Peebs. You can totally take as much time as you need."

"Of course Finn, but I wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

"It's totally cool. I-"

"Blah. Bored now. C'mon Bonnie, we still have one more stop to make." I scoop Bonnie up, and she shrieks in surprise. I chuckle at her reaction. "Later boys, it's been fun, but this is a _girl's _night out." I say to them as I fly away, Bonnie in my arms, clutching me as if her life depends on it, which it sort of does.

"Marceline! That was rude!" Bonnie, oh Bonnie. The sun was coming up soon and I'd have to hide away for the day. I wanted to make one more stop before taking her back. This was important.

"Relax. I just want you to see something." After finding the perfect spot, I lower us down. It was another field, but one far away from where we had met Finn and Jake. A breeze had blown by us. I didn't really react but Bonnie shivered and pulled my shirt closer on her. I smiled at the sight. "C'mon Bonnie, sit." I sit myself down and lay back, so I'm staring up at the stars. Bonnie does the same and now we're both looking up at the stars. "This is kinda like my spot. I always come here when I wanna make a new song or just feel like being alone. I just sit here and look up, been doing it for years. I figured since we're friends and all, I should share it with you." I felt my face heat up a bit, "Maybe it could help you reach nirvana or something with your research."

Bonnie looks at me, her eyes all watery. "Marceline, for you to share something so personal with me…Oh Marceline!" She moves in to hug me. I let her. I just kinda lay there, Bonnie on top of me hugging me. My face heats up. "I'm not going to stop hugging you until you hug me back." Damn, Bonnie. You know me so well. I eventually do give in and hug her back. The feeling of her warmth on top of me feels nice on my cold body, but she was distracting me from the stars. When she does let go, I hold on for just a bit longer. "What-"

"Shh. This feels nice." We just sit there, hugging each other, in my spot, away from the world. She snuggles into my chest, and I let her. It's nice, being here, just me and her. Marceline and Bonnibelle, the Vampire Queen and the Bubblegum Princess. Two totally different people from totally different worlds, as friends, enjoying each other's company. This is stuff that only happens in stories. But this isn't a story. This is real. And I'm enjoying it for all it's worth.

**A/N: ****_I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was my first attempt and I think it was a pretty decent one at that. So please, review.  
><em>**


End file.
